joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Brainiac 5
Brainiac Five is a long-standing member of the Legion of Super-Heroes with a 12th level intelligence and force-field belt. He is an expert on the science of time-travel (and many other things). He also created the anti-gravity metal that was used in the Legion Flight Rings. Personality Brainiac 5 is anti-social, cold towards others, aloof and self-involved. The reasoning for this is his heightened intelligence which always surpasses those around him, making it difficult for him to relate communication his point to others. Through sensible, appropriate dialogue, Brainiac 5 found he had to "dumb down" his conversations so his peers could understand his ramblings. Relationships * Starfire: 'As Brainiac Five grew older, he would travel back in time for research purposes, but would have a close relationship with starfire while in the past. He would also upgrade whatever starfire would give him * 'Cosmic Boy: Brainiac Five and Cosmic Boy have a very healthy relationship and actively respect each other's interests and privacy. Cosmic Boy is also Brainiac Five’s most trusted friend. * Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl:'Brainiac 5 gets easily annoyed with Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad and seems to dislike them both equally. He used to think of them as the most annoying members of the team. However, he still sees them both as teammates so he would fight for them and display teamwork. * 'Phantom Girl:'Brainiac 5 and Phantom Girl are actually very close as friends. He often tries to impress her with his inventions or skills. Brainiac Five is more confident with Phantom girl around as a sidekick. However, Brainiac Five hates it whenever Phantom girl doesn't use his common sense, gets annoying, or whenever he goofs off too much, but Brainiac 5 still loves her as a close friend. * 'Shrinking Voilet: '''Brainiac 5 is often seen tag teaming in battle, eating lunch, and hanging out with shrinking violet; whether this is just a friendship or something more is not currently explored. ' 'Timber Wolf:Brainiac 5 and Timber Wolf barely interact, but they have a rather healthy relationship. * '''Dawnstar: Brainiac 5 and Dawnstar initially had no relationship besides being teammates. Due to them barely interacting. * Andromeda:'''Brainiac 5 developed a crush on Andromeda immediately after she joined. Powers and Abilities * '''Coluan Physiology: Brainiac 5 is Coluan, a nano-based cybernetic organism that can assume a human-like form. His human-like form can also alter its shape to create tools and weapons or transform into a large, battle robot form. * 'Super Intellect:'While the population of 20th century Earth has a 6th level intelligence, Brainiac 5 has a 12th level intelligence. He is able to create very advanced technology such as Time Machines, Flight Rings, artificial intelligences, and Force Shields. Brainy is also knowledgeable with medical technology as well, can learn new languages in just seconds of listening to conversation. He excels at using technology in all forms or finding weak spots in other people technology. * 'Mind Immunity:'His advanced intellect presents a challenge when people try to affect him with mental abilities. Equipment * 'Force Field Belt:'Brainiac's personal force field belt is nearly impenetrable when it is active. The Inferior Prototype version of his force field belt is used by Booster Gold. * 'Legion Flight Ring:'As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes, Brainiac 5 possesses a Legion Flight Ring. The ring gives its wearer the ability to fly, the speed and range of which is determined by the wearer's willpower. It also acts as a long-range communicator, a signal device, and a navigational compass, all powered by a micro-computer built inside the ring. Category:Legion of Super Heroes Category:Males Category:DC Category:Teenagers